


The Seat by the Door

by Kendra_Storm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gwen is an awesome friend, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Indulgent, Social Anxiety, gwaine is mentioned, pretty much all dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendra_Storm/pseuds/Kendra_Storm
Summary: Merlin has had a crush on Arthur for the longest time, but he can't bring himself to talk to him. When Arthur is late to class one day and needs Merlin to let him in, it seems like sitting quietly and pining is no longer an option.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 184





	The Seat by the Door

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if this stinks. I haven't written anything in SO long, I just had to write SOMETHING. Basically, Merlin is me throughout this entire fic lol.

Merlin couldn’t believe that he was doing this. His weekend had been so boring that even trying to watch his favorite show seemed like an impossible task, so he had let his mind wander, and where exactly did it wander to? Arthur. It seemed like he was always thinking about Arthur whether he really wanted to or not, which was quite unfortunate seeing as Arthur had no idea that Merlin even existed. So, when his random scrolling through Netflix had revealed a movie where the main character looked somewhat similar to Arthur, he had found himself clicking play without another thought. Loneliness was an extremely powerful force.

So, after bingeing every movie that Netflix had with that specific actor, Merlin found that his weekend was over, and he was ready to see the real thing. Luckily for him, they shared a class together since they were both history majors, though Arthur was an overachiever and also majored in business in order to please his father. That was the popular rumor, of course.

Merlin arrived at his class ten minutes early in order to grab his favorite seat in the back by the door. He didn’t like being close to the front in case the professor got any wise ideas about calling on him and being by the door allowed for him to bolt from the room as soon as class was over; Merlin wasn’t big on crowds. As people started arriving and Merlin felt increasingly awkward, he pulled out his phone and began to play solitaire. Once the professor arrived, the room quieted. Merlin cast a quick glance around the room and found it completely devoid of Arthur. Was he sick? Just late?

There was a soft tap at the door to his left. Merlin leaned back in his chair to find Arthur standing outside looking rather sheepishly. He motioned to the door handle, and Merlin immediately understood. Professor Gaius factored attendance into their final grade, so even tardies counted against them. Luckily, the roster was still being read, so Merlin subtly opened the door, and Arthur slid silently into the empty seat next to them.

“Emrys?” Professor Gaius called, and Merlin raised his hand. A few more names were called before he said, “Pendragon?”

“Here.” Arthur answered. He turned his head slightly to the side in order to not be caught by the professor, sending a smile his way. “Thanks, Emrys.”

Merlin felt his heart rate spike, a blush blooming on his cheeks. His mouth suddenly too dry to speak, he just nodded. Their first conversation ever, and Merlin couldn’t even speak. He could barely focus on class, his proximity to his crush messing with his head. Struggling to keep his eyes fixed on the board in front of him, Merlin wrote what little notes he could under the current circumstances. Once Gaius had dismissed their class, Merlin shoved his notebook into his bag and all but ran out the door, needing some distance between him and Arthur as quickly as possible. 

It was lunchtime, so Merlin quickly texted Gwen so he would have someone to sit with in the cafeteria. That, and he had to tell her about his crazy run-in with Arthur. He met her in line, following her to their favorite table by the windows. They put their stuff down before walking around to see what the cafeteria had to offer.

“So,” Gwen said, turning to them as they waited in line for pasta. “You said you had news?”

Merlin can’t help but burst into a grin. “You won’t believe who I talked to this morning.”

“Arthur?” Gwen whispers, excitement lighting up her eyes. Merlin nodded. After a moment, Gwen stepped back and folded her arms. “Wait. Did you actually talk to him, or did he ask you for a pencil or something and you gave him one?”

“Well…” 

“Merlin! You had me all excited!” Gwen playfully slapped his arm, Merlin making a show of rubbing the pain away.

“I let him into class, he sat next to me, and said thank you. That’s a step in the right direction, at least.” To Merlin, this was a huge triumph, and he was hoping for just a smidge more of a positive response from his best friend.

“You’re right. Maybe on Wednesday, you can ask him a question. You could ask for his number! Say you need it in case you get sick and need notes!” 

“Gwen.” Merlin put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. This was not the excitement he was searching for. “I couldn’t even say ‘you’re welcome’ to him today. What makes you think I’m capable of asking for his number?”

“Well, if there’s an opportunity, promise me you’ll try?” Gwen’s puppy eyes were hard to resist.

“Fine.” Merlin sighed, “But the moment has to be completely organic.”

“You and your ‘organic’ moments.”

“I’m a romantic, what can I say?” They laughed, finally getting their food and having a peaceful lunch together.

~*~

Wednesday was a bit of a rinse-and-repeat. He arrived ten minutes early to class, got out his notebook and pencil, and pulled out his phone to play games. Except this time, about two minutes before class was due to start, someone slid into the seat next to him. Merlin glanced up, his heart doing the samba when he realized it was Arthur.

“Good morning.” Arthur gave him a small smile before beginning to pull out his stuff. 

Merlin swallowed, praying that his voice wouldn’t crack as he softly said, “Morning.”

Arthur groaned, turning to Merlin and giving him another smile. “I forgot my pencil case in my room. Can I borrow one?”

Merlin nodded, shoving his shaking hands into his bag, pulling out a pencil and handing it to him. He absolutely did not blush when their hands brushed.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Merlin mumbled, making sure to keep his eyes focused on Professor Gaius for the rest of class.

Merlin tried to bolt out the door once class was over, his nerves fried already from his brief interactions with Arthur, but that didn’t exactly go as planned.

“Wait!” Arthur called, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder. Merlin turned, Arthur’s cologne hitting him now that he was standing so close to him. It was intoxicating, and Merlin was sure he would pass out at any moment. Arthur seemed to realize that he was still touching Merlin, and he let his hand drop. “Sorry. I, uh, still have your pencil.”

He held it up like Merlin needed proof. Merlin couldn’t help but smile at that, taking the pencil back. “Thanks.”

Arthur smiled back at him, following him out the door. “Are you going to the cafeteria?”

Merlin nodded, confused as to why Arthur was still talking to him but grateful all the same.

“Can I join you?”

Merlin tripped over his own feet, Arthur quickly grabbing his arm to help right him. Merlin felt his face flame. He cleared his throat. “Sure.”

“Awesome.” Arthur said, and Merlin whipped out his phone to text Gwen that he had even more news to share with her at lunch. If her wide eyes were anything to go by, Merlin had sufficiently exceeded her expectations.

“Hi.” She said, holding out her hand for Arthur to shake. “I’m Gwen.”

“Arthur.” He shook her hand, glancing between her and Merlin. “I hope I’m not interrupting your plans.”

“Oh, of course not!” Gwen scoffed.  
Lunch went by surprisingly quickly, Gwen’s presence making Merlin much more comfortable and talkative. Arthur and Gwen got along well, and Merlin found himself disappointed when Arthur pushed away from the table.

“Sorry, I’ve got a class at 1. It was nice to meet you, Gwen. See you Friday, Merlin.” 

That was the first time Arthur had said his name. Merlin tried not to let his giddiness show as he smiled. As soon as he was out of earshot, Gwen leaned forward, hissing, “What was that all about?”

Merlin shrugged, just as confused as Gwen. “I lent him a pencil, and then suddenly, we’re at the cafeteria together.”

“And that wasn’t an organic enough moment to ask for his number? He obviously likes you!”

“Gwen!” Merlin gave her a look. “How could he possibly like me? We’ve talked twice.”

“You liked him before even talking to him, so there.”

She had a point. “But Arthur is so remarkable. He always answers the professor’s question, and he’s so smart and always has the best presentations. He stands out, and I don’t.”

“Merlin.” Gwen said slowly as if she were explaining something to a child. “You don’t want to stand out. In fact, you try your hardest to stay invisible.”

Another good point. “I know.”

Gwen reached across the table and grabbed his hand. “Hey. Just because you don’t want attention doesn’t mean you aren’t worthy of it. You’re an amazing person, Merlin. Maybe Arthur’s figured that out. It’s not impossible.”

“I guess.” Merlin rubbed his arm, uncomfortable with the praise. Gwen patted his hand before standing up and grabbing her empty plates.

“Come on, Romeo.”

~*~

Friday was even more eventful than Wednesday. Merlin arrived ten minutes early, only to find Arthur already there, right in the seat next to his.

“I thought you might show up early.” He said with a grin.

“I like to make sure I get this seat.” Merlin pulled out his chair and slumped into it.

“I know. You’ve always sat here.”

Merlin gave him a quizzical look but didn’t ask how he knew that. They sat in silence for a few moments as people began to trickle in before Arthur turned to him.

“Can I have your number?”

“What?” Merlin was sure he had misheard.

“Um.” Arthur’s seemingly endless confidence faltered. “Can I have your number? For class related questions?”

If only Gwen could see him now. “Sure.”

~*~

Later that day, as he and Gwen watched a movie with Merlin’s new favorite actor, he felt his phone vibrate. Gwen, knowing the full story of what had transpired before class today, dove for it.

“Gwen!” Merlin leapt after her, but she was too quick.

“‘Hey, Merlin. It’s Arthur.’” She read, dancing out of his reach when he tried to grab his phone back. “‘I know I said I would only text you about class related stuff, but I was wondering if you were going to Gwaine’s party tonight?’ Oh my god, Merlin, we have to go!”

Merlin was finally able to get his phone back, sitting back on the couch and reading Arthur’s message for himself. “We can’t. I don’t even know who Gwaine is!”

“Luckily for you, my friend, I know more people than just you.” Gwen beamed at him, sitting down next to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Gwaine is super friendly. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if we popped in for just a bit. Text Arthur back!”

“Why a party, though? I hate parties.” Merlin whined, earning him an eye roll from Gwen.

“We’ll just stop in, find Arthur, say hello, and leave. Come on, Merlin. This is a huge step!”

“You’ll stick with me the entire time?”

Gwen groaned but gave him a fond smile. “Yes, you dork. Now text him!”

With all the courage he could muster, Merlin texted Arthur one word: yes.

~*~

Gwen had helped Merlin pick out an outfit, saying that he absolutely could not wear his regular blue hoodie to the party. She had chosen black jeans and a red shirt for him, Merlin nervous that he would look ridiculous. He trusted Gwen, though, and changed without further complaint.

Loud music could be heard from down the hallway as Merlin and Gwen approached Gwaine’s apartment. Under the door, Merlin could see flashing colored lights. He balked just before they reached the door.

“Gwen, are you sure this is necessary?”

Gwen reached for his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Come on. We told Arthur you’d be here, so we just need to pop in for a few minutes. If you hate it, we’ll leave.”

“Thanks.” Merlin continued to hold her hand tightly as she opened the door and pulled them both in. For a moment, Merlin was completely overwhelmed. His senses were assaulted, the music, the lights, the smell of alcohol all hitting him at once. Gwen gave his hand one more squeeze before letting go.

“Do you want a drink? It might calm your nerves.” Merlin shook his head. In his experience, alcohol tended to make everything worse. “Alright. Want to go find Arthur?”

They found Arthur in a corner, talking animatedly with a guy that Merlin didn’t know.

“Who’s his friend?” Gwen asked.

“I have no idea.”

“Too bad. He’s cute.” Gwen tugged Merlin closer to the two boys, tapping Arthur on the shoulder. He turned, his face lighting up when he saw them both.

“Merlin! Gwen! You guys made it!” He gave them both a hug, obviously a little tipsy, but Merlin didn’t mind. He was warm and smelled good. Merlin wished he didn’t have to let him go. “This is my friend, Lance.”

Lance’s eyes were all but glued to Gwen. He smiled at her as they shook hands. “I’m Gwen, and this is Merlin.”

Merlin waved awkwardly, unsure if he should also shake his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“You, too.” Lance gave him a friendly smile, and Merlin could almost see Gwen’s drool. Arthur wrapped a hand around Merlin’s wrist tugging him away from Gwen. His eyes widened, and he sent a look to Gwen who gave him a look that screamed ‘go with it.’ Merlin let himself be dragged outside, the air cool compared to the stifling heat of the apartment.

“Sorry, parties aren’t really my scene.” Arthur took a sip from his cup, offering it to Merlin.

“No, thanks. You don’t like parties? Why’d you come, then?”

“I thought it would be a good excuse to see you.” He said it so calmly that Merlin almost missed it. Merlin tried to remain calm, cool, and collected, but it was difficult when his heart was beating a mile a minute.

“Oh?” Was all he could manage.

Arthur laughed, the sound so beautiful that Merlin instantly wanted to hear it again. He sobered for a moment, downing the rest of his drink before saying, “You know, I told myself that if you actually showed up tonight, I would tell you that I’ve thought you were cute all semester.”

Merlin splutters. “What?”

“Yeah.” Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re kind of amazing. You’re super sweet, smart, and you always have the cutest satisfied face after you answer a question in class. I was late on purpose because I knew you would be sitting right by the door. I just wanted a chance to talk to you.”

“You think I’m amazing?” Merlin asked with a bit too much vulnerability for his taste. “I think you’re amazing.”

“Really?” Arthur huffed a disbelieving laugh. “What are the odds?”

“Probably pretty slim.” Merlin drawled before he could stop himself. Arthur looked at him, mirth in his eyes.

“You’re funny, too.” He moved so that he was in front of him, leaning in the tiniest amount. “Can I kiss you?”

Merlin nodded, and Arthur stepped even closer, leaning in so slowly, as if he was giving Merlin time to change his mind. He didn’t, and soon they were kissing, and Merlin was sure his heart would burst.

“Merlin are you– oh. Nevermind!” Gwen had peeked her head out the door, but quickly went back inside once she saw their situation.

Merlin and Arthur shared a look before laughing together. Finally gaining confidence, Merlin gripped Arthur’s shirt and pulled him back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed it, and check out my other stuff! I love receiving prompts, so if you have something you're dying to have written, please feel free to comment it! I hope you all are staying safe during quarantine. <3


End file.
